degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mrs.Chambers/Chapter 17
Ali is busy reading so I am on my own once again! Eli's pov I walk Clare over to my hearse,then I saw Adam walking over. I nodded my head,as we turn around, "Look who's here to kill the moment." I said as Clare hit my,she walk over to Adam. "Ow that hurt." I joke,I followed behind her like some kind of stalker. Adam head turn up to look at us. "Aww Clare Edwards and Eli Goldworthy,are back together! We can all live in peace again." He cheesly teased as Clare rolled her eyes. "Your just jelouse I have Clare to myself." I wrap my arms around the front of her,and ever so slightly my smirk repear. She just simply gave me a look that said shut up. ''Adam dig through his bag and Clare bit her lips. Whats is going on? '''Clare's pov' I was trying so hard not to eep,Jen and Adam kiss,I wonder if Eli knew? Adam turn to me with some paper, "Here some things from school." He handed me all the homework and Class work I needed to do. My smile went down. "Thanks Adam! Just what I need on my day off work!" I sarcasicly said then rolling my eye. I broke away from Eli but I move only one of his arm to my shoulder. Then putting back a smile I had to ask, "So anything interesting happened while I was away?" I look at both of them. Hoping to get an answer from one of them. "Nope." The both quickly said,okay something up or they are not gonna tell me. I bit my lips,I gonna try harder. "Hey have you two seen Jen?" I looked over to Eli and his expresstion went blank.They nodded and Adam began to look at his shoes. Eli raised one eyebrow at us,I took my phone out. "Well I better call her,be right back." I cheered and Adam eyes widen as I got inside. 'Adam's pov ' Why was Clare asking all this? I look over to Eli,and lowered my voice. "You thinks she knows about the party?" He shooked his head and look quickly at Clare's window. "No,how would she? She knows something I don't?" He raising his eyebrow at me. "Um," I rubbed my hand agaist my head. "Well, Jenna and I kissed." He laughs,I didn't know if that was a good thing or not? "That not supising! You two always seemed like a good match!" His eyebrows went back to normal. I really like Jen but.....Oh never mind. I look at my watch and sigh. "Well I got to go." I started walking away. "Adam wait I will give you a ride,as soon as Clare comes out." He shouted loud enough for Clare to come out and join us. Clare was all giggly as she hopped into shot gun,Eli of course took the driver seat and I well was in the back again... Soon we made it to my house. "Hey Adam,lets hang out tomorow." I nodded as I walk to my house to find mom making dinner. Category:Blog posts